wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Esteban Colberto
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) *Talk Archive '06 *Talk Archive January '07 =Talk To Me= FYI I have had problems when "section" titles are included in templates. Whenever the "edit" is pressed, it goes to the template and not the section of the page the template was placed on. You might wanna double-check the "rev" template so it doesn't do that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:18, 16 February 2007 (UTC) FOX's "Daily Show" Me too, check the dates on the history--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:27, 16 February 2007 (UTC) WAAlpha I left you a note on the talk page, but wanted to make sure you saw it. I just totally mistook that for a "club" userbox, and so moved it to the "Tek Club" category. I was writing (and confusing) El Payo about it as you were leaving the note. :)--thisniss 03:23, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Did you want to move this back to a different category, or are you going to "give it up" for the club kids to use? I really didn't mean to steal your award template - I just didn't realize that it was an award template! If you don't want to reclaim it, we should let WatchTV know that he can add it to the Wikiality:Truthiness University Degrees page as a userbox option. If you do want to reclaim it, I'll take it off the Wikiality:Clubhouses page. Either way is okay with me. Oh, and I missed you!--thisniss 13:31, 15 February 2007 (UTC) MC Of course you will get help; I wouldn't ask for a volunteer and then abandon him! What kind of a person do you think I am?? A liberal!? LOL. Okay, first thing, go over to the Admin Board and call dibs for MC. When you get a chance, go through whatever rules there are and adjust them as you see fit. But keep us posted (on the Admin Board) to any changes. Thanks again!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:13, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :(kneeling)...Oh great and powerful Esteban!!! I offer you this sacrifice to your altar! But, seriously, I started it already, alter it as you see fit...I guess we can call you MC Esteban now, huh? lol--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:22, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Can you do all that without getting burned out? I was just going to ask if you wanted to put a timelimit on your reign? (To give another admin a chance...just a thought for now) But, if you haven't already, check out what we have already as far as "merit badges" on userboxes. And since you are Wikiality.com's first MC (in the hizzouse!) you are breaking ground for the MC's to come after you! So, I guess that makes you MC Sakagewa?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:36, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh pooh, I think time limit would be something like 3 months?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:38, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::OK, I like plans, let's people know where not to step...as far as the timelimit, I was just hoping to coax the shyer admnis to participate a little more, and maybe if they see a time limit their commitment to the page might not seem so overwhelming. In regards to how many "specialties" an admin can have I feel that would be up to the admin. Whatever floats your boat, as the kids say...and I like your change to the MC tag.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:52, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Userboxes They are new to this wiki (I kinda copied them fromthat place) so how they are used is really up for grabs. It was supposed to be a part of the "Truthiness University/Colbert College" idea I started over on the Admin Board. I think awards and self-identifying tags must be seperate. Check out the link I made for MC's (in the hizzowzzz!) and see all the pages that need to be checked for discrepancies. For every award, there will be another set. The more awads given out in each category, the harder it will be to check. It isn't a problem, I am just saying...also, some of those "userboxes" are ersatz awards. Initially I was going to give all new people the one with the cherry and wasn't going to let them put anything else on their pages until they popped their cherry! (HA! I made a joke) But, seriously, check out some of the discussion on the Admin Board and see if any of that helps.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:06, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Colbert Hosting Grammys? Oh Lordy, lordy...I hope that makes Stephen mention us again! LOL, thanks for the heads-up!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:31, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Games on Front Page Can you think of a way to display some of your bumperstickers on the front page? Some kind of miniature? I don't know if we should do it this soon, or if we should wait to put it on the MP until closer to the campaigning season? What do you think feel?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:58, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Get Out the Vote Idea I am perpetually disheartened by Real Americans (well, Real Wikialists) lack of interest in voting. I don't know if there's anything we can actually do about this, but I did wonder about the possibility of using your excellent Uncle Stephen image with a slightly different text (like "Vote for Featured Articles" instead of "Help Edit...". How would you feel about this? I think it would be cool if we could find a spot for it somewhere on the front page maybe (with or without the text change - I just like it). I would like to propose this to WatchTV and the rest o' the admins, but wanted to see what your gut said first.--thisniss 05:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I think we should give it a try, and Watch seems okay with the idea. How about something like "Uncle Stephen wants you to vote for featured articles" - or whatever variants on that and what you already have makes the most sense to you, fits on the page best, and takes the least time/work on your part. I haven't seen you around much in the last little bit, so I figure you must be busy with something somewhere out there in the so-called "real" world. (damn that reality) As always, you shouldn't stress this - just fit it into your life when/if you can. I hope you are well and not too busy.--thisniss 12:45, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Colbert the Gray You are dangerous--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:57, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Zounds!!! It's beautiful!--thisniss 20:15, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! --Esteban Colberto 20:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) By the way, have you seen Gandalf or Wizard yet? Your latest artwork has inspired a lot of joy around here in your absence.--thisniss 12:45, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Wikinazi You know I wasn't trying to get all Wikinazi about Wikinazi, right? It's really funny, and I hope it goes to the front page soon. And I certainly wasn't trying to say we should "pull our punches" or anything - I just want to make sure that it's doing what it intends to do, without needlessly antagonizing a bunch of frustrated wikipedophiles (they need some antagonizing, but we want to make sure we know which fight we're picking). When I saw an earlier "draft" of this page, my gut reaction was similar to how I used to feel when I'd see Abbie Hoffman's "Steal This Book" in a Borders or Barnes & Noble. For a long time, I just couldn't resist stealing it. I'm not a person who steals things, ever. But the book was practically telling me to do it, and those chain stores should have known better than to think they could sell "Steal This Book" for $12.99, and I'm a crazy person, clearly... Anyway, I feel the tone of the Wikinazi piece does not say "Vandalize This Wiki" now, but it felt borderline before. Maybe I'm just paranoid, though. --thisniss 06:32, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Vanity I don't judge the person; I punish what they do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:09, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh, okay, I'm kinda dense, go over to Aqua Teen Hunger Force and its talk page and see how dense I am...Hey! You kids! Get off my lawn! I gotta go...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:22, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Pages on Peer Review You don't have to work on the pages (unless of course you choose to). Peer Review is for people to ask for help so that they may develop their pages on their own; not for us to fix/rescue, necessarily.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:28, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I just didn't want you to think you had to.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:35, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::No mind reading; thisniss asked me about Peer Review earlier and maybe my answer could have been taken differently. I just feel it-getters should provide the advice for pages on Peer Review, but not necessarily edit everypage on Peer Review. Otherwise every random Noriss-lover would advice people on pages...Or worse: the "final" edit for every page would be by an admin, which would really make us wikinazis. : ( --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:41, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Table with white lines I am working on it--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:03, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :It's possible, but I have all my "secret" codes on my other computer...so it will be a while before I can fix it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:28, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I feel I got it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:23, 4 February 2007 (UTC) R.C. Yeah, The Rampaging Colbert is too good to let go! It seems like I spend all my time here, yet somehow never manage to "get anything done." This really is becoming like work. yipes! :) --thisniss 21:21, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Wizard pics If I sent you some pics of Harry Potter and Gandalf, do you think you could put Stephen's face on them? If you don't have time/inclination, it's no big deal. I thought it might be time for a Wizard page, given that Stephen clearly has a "fantasy" fantasy theme going. I mean, he's got the Lord of the Rings thing, he had a youthful obsession with Dungeons & Dragons, and now we find out that "Attend Hogwarts" is on his Fantasies Board? Clearly the man wants to be (or more likely, is) a Wizard. So I just thought... Anyway, if you are up for this, I can email you some pics (just culled from Google, so you could certainly choose your own, too). Again, if not, it's no problem. --thisniss 03:51, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I am sending you some wizard pics now. And you have definitely not held up the Family page - I appreciated the screen caps you got for me and have been meaning to put them in for a while. I just got to a certain point with the page, got overwhelmed, put it on my "later" list, and haven't gotten back to it since. I guess it needs a jumpstart at this point! --thisniss 06:45, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for recommending me for an "upgrade" to admin. I will do my very best to serve Our Glorious Stephen, The Baby Jesus, and America, in order to prove that your faith in me was well founded. Here I am, already hard at work! (btw, I think we also both just got made Truthiness Monkeys - which would have been promotion enough for me. But it's fun to have weapons, too.) --thisniss 08:14, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :You know, flinging poo was the whole reason I got into this thing in the first place. That, and the Bananas. But I'll stop the flinging if it really bothers you. --thisniss 02:18, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Please check I was going to clean that up, but didn't want to ruin it for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:30, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Un Vandal Thanks for getting that one! What a mess! It seems after every show he mentions Wikipedia he will mention us; I am afraid we might get slammed again tonight. Luckily I will be able to watch the page after the show.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm reading it now! How funny! BTW you should archive your talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Tombstone LOL Good idea, but ya gotta remember to use the ".com" at the end of Wikiality!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Editing Hysteria ??? What the hell hapenned!? No, wait, don't tell me...I will see it in 2 1/2 hours...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:57, 30 January 2007 (UTC)